Content distribution networks (CDNs) store media content in content servers for efficient distribution to end-users over communication networks. The media content might be video, audio, images, documents, sensor data, and the like. The CDN servers are often geographically distributed and adapted to serve particular access networks. The users typically download the content in an on-demand manner from the CDN. The CDN enforces distribution rules on these downloads. The distribution rules control what content can be downloaded, when the content can be downloaded, where the content can be downloaded, and to whom the content can be downloaded—in addition to other rules. Thus, CDNs have an elaborate process for handling the distribution of media content to a multitude of end-users over various communication networks that cover large geographic areas.
Unfortunately, the techniques for uploading the content to the CDNs are not so elaborate. Media content is typically uploaded to the CDN from another computer system, as opposed to the CDN generating the media itself. For example, a website and all the content provided by the website may be uploaded to the CDN for distribution to user devices accessing the website through their web browsers and the Internet. A movie may be uploaded to the CDN for distribution to user media players. This upload is traditionally an on-demand process whereby the uploading system contacts the CDN and uploads the media content in a single communication session. If the content upload attempt fails, the uploading system typically tries the upload again at a later time.
More types of devices are capable of uploading content to a CDN than ever before. For example, modern smartphones are capable of generating media content and uploading that media content to a CDN. These smartphones (and other wireless devices) often have a limited amount of power to operate (i.e. battery power, solar power, etc.). In particular, various sensors, (video cameras, thermometers, radars, etc.) now generate and transfer content for distribution over CDNs to various end-users. While the present CDN upload process may work well for a video that is generated by a movie studio having a complex media computers, the current CDN upload process is deficient for many other types of content-uploading devices.
Overview
Embodiments disclosed herein provide systems and methods for registering media content with a CDN for transfer at a later time. In a particular embodiment, a method of operating a wireless communication device to deliver media content to a plurality of user devices over a Content Distribution Network (CDN) is provided. The method comprises transferring an upload registration request to the CDN that indicates the wireless communication device and an upload time. The method further comprises receiving an upload confirmation transferred from the CDN confirming the upload registration request and powering down after receiving the upload confirmation. The method further comprises powering up and obtaining the media content. After powering up and during the upload time, the method comprises transferring the media content for delivery to the CDN based on the upload confirmation, wherein the CDN subsequently transfers the media content to the user devices.